


Accidental Valentine

by blindwriter



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindwriter/pseuds/blindwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorations set, food in place, and everything is perfect for the party.  Only, Suzaku seems to have an odd fixation on the banquet table for a reason that Lelouch just cannot place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cgkinkmemeii. I hate Valentine’s. Not because it’s a holiday for couples or because it promotes eating the sinful fat-factory known as chocolate, it’s because I am terrible at writing fluff. Doesn’t stop me from trying, though. Alas.

As with many things related to Suzaku, it was an unexpected turn of events.

Suzaku had the most curious, wide-eyed look plastered on his face. Following the direction of his gaze, Lelouch turned, only to find the banquet table Milly had prepared earlier that morning. If Rivalz had torn away any of the plastic sealing wrap to steal a bite or two, Lelouch would have to devise an appropriate punishment for him. Nothing appeared out of place or all that unusual, which was pleasing, considering he had spent an hour alone on the spread of food and snacks for the upcoming party. It was quite impressive, he had to admit. None of this explained why Suzaku’s attention seemed riveted, however. It was merely food.

Glancing back at Suzaku, Lelouch arched a curious eyebrow. “Suzaku?”

“Hmm?” Suzaku tore his eyes away to look over at him, taking the interruption in stride, and placing the last of the chairs he’d been hanging onto in its proper place.

Using the moment to make a minor adjustment to a centerpiece himself, Lelouch leaned over as he spoke. “Exactly what is so interesting about the food?” Leaning back up, he gave Suzaku a stern look. “If you are hungry, you will have to wait. The party does not begin for another hour. Do not think I will be lenient, just because the others are not here yet.”

Suzaku blinked before he chuckled. “Sorry, it’s not that. I was just wondering what that decoration is all about.”

It was Lelouch’s turn to blink. “Decoration?” He turned to look once more at the banquet table. There should be nothing but candles at each end. There were fruit bouquets, but surely Suzaku could recognize the merits of simultaneously beautiful and edible food.

“Yea, that thing in the middle.”

Lelouch raised his eyebrows for a moment. “You mean the fondue?”

“Uh, that. Seems kind of out of place, don’t you think? I mean, wouldn’t flowers be better? This is a Valentine’s party and all, so you’d figure something romantic should be the focus.”

He smirked, amused at Suzaku’s antics. Instead of correcting him, Lelouch stepped away from the table and beckoned Suzaku to follow him. They made their way to the banquet table, and he allowed Suzaku a closer look. His eyebrows shot up in interest. “Oh hey, it’s a little fountain! Wait,” he paused, and leaned a bit closer, probably attracted to the sweet smell. “Is that _chocolate_?”

Lelouch cracked a small grin. Considering how Suzaku had to grow up, he wasn’t surprised something so far-geared to lavish parties was beyond his unfortunate and limited experiences. Typically, he held great disdain for his privileged past, but he did like opportunities such as this to share new things with Suzaku. It was only fair. “Yes. It is called a chocolate fondue.” Motioning his hands to the side, he indicated the wide spread of fruits and cookies. “Together with these, it makes a delicious snack.”

Leaning back, Suzaku looked bemused. “Strange way to use syrup.”

“It isn’t exactly syrup.” Lelouch reached out a spoon to capture a small amount, then waited a moment to blow cool air across it. He presented it for Suzaku to take. Instead of taking the spoon, Suzaku surprised Lelouch by taking the chocolate end of it between his lips. Eyelids fluttered shut, and he smiled around the edges as he pulled away.

All at once, Lelouch strongly wished he were anywhere but at that particular spot at that particular moment. Hand-feeding Valentine’s Day chocolate to Suzaku seemed entirely inappropriate. Hand-feeding him in nearly any situation seemed inappropriate, but it was especially so on a day meant for romantic declarations in such a manner. That was not his intention.

Clearing his throat, Lelouch turned to the side, delicately depositing the spoon on a clean napkin. He refused to allow the color to rise in his cheeks. “Normally it is not eaten by itself, though.”

“Oh, I see,” Suzaku murmured, clearly not paying attention. “No wonder. Chocolate for Valentine’s; that makes sense.” Realization dawned on his features. “ _Ah_.” Then he glanced at Lelouch, having the grace to look embarrassed. _Now_ he recognized his blunder. Suzaku, that _idiot_.

With a dramatic sigh, Lelouch gave him an easygoing smile. “Don’t worry about it. We are old friends, so it doesn’t bother me.”

“No, I shouldn’t have.” He looked positively flustered. “What if Shirley --”

Lelouch cut him off before he could deign to finish that sentence. “It doesn’t bother me. This merely means I have a valentine I can tolerate, this year. I should thank you, rather.”

Suzaku slumped his shoulders, and for some reason, that really irritated him. “Sorry,” he muttered. Lelouch felt himself fighting back a frown.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch stated with a firm voice. “I would rather have no one else as my valentine, so feel honored.”

That earned him a wholly different kind of wide-eyed stare. Reviewing his words, Lelouch failed to contain the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks that time. This wasn’t his intention!

“Lelouch…” Green eyes blinked at him. Lelouch scowled, more at himself than anything, and diverted his attention back to the used spoon. Time to dismiss the subject. Wrapping it neatly in the napkin, he picked the spoon up and stepped back. The banquet spread had to be pristine for the party, and there was no way Lelouch would allow something such as that to interfere.

A hand on his arm stopped his retreat, so he glanced over his shoulder. “Okay.”

“Pardon?”

“I said okay. I’ll be your valentine.”

Lelouch canted his head slightly, still more tense than he would have liked. This was _Suzaku_ , for crying out loud. How did he always manage to have some form or method of upsetting his usual flow of things? Somehow, things were awkward when they weren’t supposed to be. How did things come to be like this? Since when?

He managed a small smile. “I’m glad you finally see things my way. You _do_ see them my way, yes?”

… was that a blush? Lelouch refused to dwell on that. This was about Suzaku’s abysmal self-esteem, and nothing else. He continued to tell himself that. “… yea.” Why wasn’t Suzaku looking at him, and focusing so intently on the button of his uniform jacket? And _why_ was he blushing? Better yet, why was _Lelouch_ blushing? Nothing was making sense anymore!

Lelouch cleared his throat again. “Good. Things are better that way.”

“Yea.” Suzaku’s fingers slipped free, and his arm fell back to his side.

Neither moved, Lelouch staring resolutely off to the side and trying to come up with the most effective method of dissolving this strange awkwardness. He could analyze the situation at a later time, but until then, he had to find a way to convince Suzaku he had somewhere else to be. It wasn’t running away, it was a strategic retreat. Suzaku spoke before he could.

“Does this mean you’re mine, too?” He was blinking more rapidly than usual.

Lelouch decided not to think too deeply on the various implications of the question. “It typically goes both ways, but to be clear - yes, I’m yours.” That phrasing seemed far more suggestive than he wanted it to, but it was a simple answer to a simple question.

Green finally flickered up to look at him directly, and he smiled faintly. “Then, I hope you won’t be too angry with me.” An arm shifted, and warm fingers tickled his neck and cheek causing Lelouch to stiffen. Like a butterfly’s wings on the wind, with just the barest of touch, Suzaku’s lips brushed across his other cheek, hot breath whispering past his ear. The faint scent of chocolate and something akin to sandalwood filtered to his nose. Just as abruptly, Suzaku pulled back. He was standing farther away than before.

Lelouch could only stare, still holding his breath.

Suzaku was wearing that same self-depreciating and humbled expression he normally did when he was feeling particularly guilty. Eyes wide, he was searching Lelouch’s frozen face for a reaction. “Sorry. Did I misunderstand?”

Of course he did, the romantic sop! That was - was… “… no.” - not really what he intended, but - Suzaku’s eyes lit up, in the most dazzling way he hadn’t seen in a while. He lightly grabbed Lelouch’s hand, the one still gripping the dirty spoon, and smiled fondly at their joined hands in a strange, boyish kind of way. It was too charming for words. The curls of his hair framed his face, and for a moment, Lelouch was transfixed. His hand was warm. Something similar was bubbling in his chest.

“Then I guess… Happy Valentine’s, Lelouch?”

Ah well, that smile was worth more than most precious things in the world. If he could protect that smile, then everything he did - all the secrets and fighting, the war against his father’s tyranny, Zero, _everything_ \- made it worthwhile. Lelouch found himself shyly mirroring the smile despite himself. “… Happy Valentine’s Day, Suzaku.”


End file.
